


Sterling from Disco Stick by Ishmael

by foxy61



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Glitter, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy61/pseuds/foxy61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterling is the stage name of poledancer!Sherlock in Disco Stick by Ishmael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterling from Disco Stick by Ishmael

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disco Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226409) by [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael). 




End file.
